Infinity
by SheNeedKlaus
Summary: Originals and Caroline are living together, where the siblings decides to attend the college with Caroline,Lets see how the Mikaleson siblings handle the College life Might be Three-shots
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_ : **Okay guys, let me tell you this story starts after season 4-5_%, Bonnie drop the veil everyone is saved, they used cure for Silas and now he is dead, and to be honest I don't care whatever happened to him according to this story everyone is alive including Kol who was brought by Bonnie, and for killing Silas the mystic gang and Originals agreed to work together, making Klaus and Caroline friendship strong then the girls went to College while Klaus and Originals left for New Orleans , In This story he just get his kingdom back with the help of his sibling, No Hayley , No baby, then they came back to mystic falls where Klaus reunited with Caroline and they both started their friendship by leaving town, to be honest I really don't know how much is this story works but I just wanted to write a new story with a new theme where Caroline and Originals goes to college. So let's forget about the past and accept the fact that the gang is very much alive and Caroline is living with Originals LOL .**

 **So just to be clear this might also be three – shot where the Originals are experiencing the College life**

 **It depends where my writing and how you guys support the story, so let's see where this story leads**

 **So Let's start**

* * *

 **Rolling In The Deep**

 **By SheNeedKlaus**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I want to join college" She stated making Mikaleson sibling looked at her in surprise, Elijah looked at her with smile, while Rebekah gave her 'are you kidding me...?' look, Caroline looked at Klaus who looked at her with narrow eyes

"You must be joking" HE said smiling nervously at her statement, for which Caroline only shake her head

"I'm not joking Nik, I want to join college again" She said "Like you guys say we have whole lifetime right, so I want to study more, want to enjoy college life too" She said sadly looking at him. Caroline could see the originals were not sure where they should have considered it or not, This original where like her family now.

It has been four years Originals and Caroline living together , This time they were in New York, Caroline left town with Klaus accepting his offer just as a friend, He took her to the places she doesn't even knew existed, after a year or so Rebekah and Kol joined them, telling Klaus how much they missed their murderous and idiot hybrid brother, even Kol complained about how Klaus was enjoying himself across the countries while the other original siblings where stuck in Mystic falls, It was Caroline who convinced Klaus to let his sibling be with them instead of making them go away for which the sibling appreciated her, soon enough not only Klaus but also the other siblings started telling Caroline all about the culture and places they have been too, even for everyone surprise Rebekah and Caroline started talking to each other which didn't involve threats and insults, From last four years they have created a bond with each other, Rebekah and Caroline acting like sister, while Kol acted like their brother who tease them and also been protective towards them. Even they would invite Elijah at every thanksgiving and Christmas dinner made which the older sibling closer to her, Caroline started considered Elijah as an older brother who supported her , and helped her when she was in need of one

Then there was Klaus, Caroline still doesn't remember how and when she started falling for Klaus , but all she knew was she fell hard, When first Klaus started taking her various places he made sure to make her feel comfortable, he never said things regarding his feeling for her which might have made her uncomfortable or even unsure about them, He always treated her like a friend just the way she wanted, he respected her, showed her how much she deserved, made her feel like she was worth it, Klaus never made her feel like she was struck with him, or she didn't have any choice, in fact Klaus always made sure to let her know that she had free will, and she was allowed to do whatever she wants, This past four years visiting different different places, experiencing the different culture , it made Caroline happy, happy to know that she did a right choice when she told Klaus to save her on her birthday, like he had said there is still the whole world out there waiting for her , great cities, art, , music, and she was glad she was enjoying it. And to be honest she was glad it was Klaus who made her see her worth, throughout these years she and Klaus had gotten closure to each other sure they had was friendship but they also were aware of the fact that they love each other but just they both needed right time to say it. He never forced himself on her and maybe that's the reason why Caroline started trusting Klaus, In these past years they have kissed on cheeks , hugged each other , had their moments too, but Klaus never let them both crossed their limits which might affect their friendship and which might also affect Caroline, He wanted Caroline to accept him willingly, and not wanted her to make a decision that she might regret later. And for that Caroline appreciated him, Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Klaus holding her hand

"What were you saying.?" Caroline asked slightly shaking her head as she tried to concentrate on current situation

"Care Bear, do you really want to join the college...?" Kol asked as he crossed his arms pouting at her "Come on we will go somewhere else, a place that is less boring" he added, Rebekah nodded at agreement

"A place which doesn't involve books and Lectures" Rebekah said looking bored at the fact that Caroline really wanted to join college .

"No" Caroline stated making everyone look at her, but she ignored them turning to look at Klaus "Nik please, I really want to join college, you know how much I like enjoying the things that made me feel human" She whispered squeezing his hand to make him understand her reasons, Kol and Rebekah gaps at her

"You didn't just say that" They whispered exactly knowing the fact that she had Klaus there, Elijah smiled at the way Caroline convince Klaus and among them they knew Klaus was the one who always wants Caroline to feel her humanity, it was her light which was important for him.

"Okay" He whispered making Caroline grinned and clapping her hands in excitement while Kol and Rebekah growled

"Nik no" Rebekah complained but Klaus just shake his head

"I made my decision Rebekah, and I didn't hear Caroline asking you to join her so stop complaining" He said making Rebekah scoff

"As if I'm going to leave Caroline alone in her whole idiotic idea about college" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at Klaus

"What...? " Caroline looked at Rebekah with a small smile "You will be joining me.?" she asked for which Rebekah only nod, Caroline grinned running towards her and enveloping her in a tight hug

"Thanks Thanks Thanks" Caroline grinned making Rebekah laugh at the blond excitement

"Well IF both my sister are joining then why should I stayed here with these two boring people" Kol stated pointing at Klaus and Elijah who just glare at him "I will be joining you girls too, don't want you girls enjoying the college tasty little things for yourself" Kol added making the girls scoff at him while Klaus and Elijah just shook their head at their brother

"So Caroline tell me, will I be seeing the cheerleaders with short short clothes huh...?" Kol asked wrapping his arm around Caroline who just elbowed him on his ribs making him grinned at her "Come on Caroline, you know how much eager was I to see girls wearing that uniform and perform for me" Kol added

"They won't be cheering for you, you idiot; they cheer for the team" Rebekah replied smacking Kol head

"very well then, I think I'll have to join the soccer team" Kol said making Caroline look at him

"Soccer is played with ball, not with someone's head Kol, remember that" Caroline explained, she knew how much Kol would enjoy smashing someone head with his bat , her answer made everyone grin at her. She went to sat beside Klaus on the sofa giving him a smile which he return

'"Will see" Kol winked at her, he turned to look at Klaus "I'm surprise that you were letting Caroline join college alone, especially the college where she will be surrounded by horny teenagers" HE added watching how Klaus snarled at his comment which only made Kol grinned more. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him in anger for which Kol raised his hands in surrender.

"Who said I was going to let her go alone" He murmured making everyone look at him

"What do you mean.?" Caroline asked nervously, exactly knowing where the conversation was going

"I'm going to join you" HE stated, his reply made everyone froze until Rebekah and Caroline yelled

"What...?" they yelled making Klaus roll his eyes

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself" he stated

"Nik, don't you think your too old enough to join college...?" Caroline making everyone chuckle except Klaus

"Well love, if Stefan can join the high school then why can't I..?" he stated making Caroline raised her eyebrow at him, she turned to look at Rebekah who just looked at her with same 'what are we going to do' look, but Rebekah raised her hands in the air in frustration

"let him do whatever he wants Caro, he did allow you to join the college, I'm not sure he is going to back off about his decision for joining the college" Rebekah stated the fact for which Klaus just gave her a smile, to be honest Rebekah knew how much her brother cared for Caroline and he didn't want her to go alone, so she didn't let Caroline argue about it anymore, it was better that Nik stayed with Caroline instead of staying away from her and brooding himself

"but-"Caroline started complaining but Rebekah just cut her off

"No buts Caroline" she stated making the blond zip her mouth shut "He is coming with us that's final" she added, Caroline looked at Elijah and Kol for support but they both just shrugged their shoulder telling her they can't do anything on this. Caroline let out sign

"Fine" she huffed making Klaus grinned but it didn't last when he saw Caroline pointing her finger at him "But no killing anyone, and not even thinking about threating any guy who wants to be my friend" she added, Klaus opened his mouth at the last part but Caroline glare made him shut it, he only gave her a nod, his siblings grinned at the way Caroline was bossing Klaus, but their grinned didn't lasted either when they saw her turning her head towards them

"And you guys" she pointed at Rebekah and Kol "These rules apply to you guys too, No killing, No compulsion, and no torturing someone" She added, Rebekah pouted at the compulsion part but still didn't say anything, while Kol just crossed his arms staring at Caroline

"You're already ruining my plans for college Caroline" Kol snorted making Caroline narrow her eyes

"I'm serious Kol, if you so much as do anything that breaks our rule, I'll compel a human to dagger you myself or at least won't stop Nik from daggering you" She threaten him making Kol eyes widen in surprise, Klaus just grinned 'that's my girl' he thought as he watched

"Nik, I don't like the way your girl is threatening me" Kol choked out making Elijah and Rebekah smile a little as they saw Kol getting uncomfortable at Caroline glare. Even if he was an Original and stronger than Caroline they knew the fact that he will never hurt the blonde. Klaus grinned standing behind Caroline wrapping arms around her waist, he smiled when he felt her relaxing in her arms

"I like the way my girl is threatening you" He said smirking at Kol who just scoff

"You really are a bad influence on her Nik" Rebekah joked, but she just blows a kiss to Caroline who was giving her an annoying look

"I don't know who to trust anymore" Kol said crossing his arms as he stared at Caroline and Klaus "I thought it was your duty to save me from Klaus dagger threats darling" Kol added pouting at Caroline who just rolled her eyes

"I won't save you when you're breaking my rules" Caroline stated giving him a fake 'you-have-listen-to-What-I-say' look smile for which Kol just snorted

"Fine" He said "I'll try to behave" he added but smiled when he saw his words made Caroline grin.

"I always knew adding Caroline as a part of our family will lead to something" Elijah stated smiling placing his hands in his pockets "Making my siblings behave themselves" He added ignoring his siblings offended look

"Thank you Elijah" Caroline smiled softly at him, he gave her a nod and made his way towards the main door

"Where are you going...?" Kol asked him

"Letting your College principle knew the fact that new four students are going attend their college" Elijah answered slamming the door behind him as he disappeared.

Rebekah and Caroline grinned in happiness

"Ohh my god, I can't believe we all will be attending the college" Caroline stated making Rebekah grinned

"Yes, we have to go for shopping" Rebekah said "We all have to make an epic entrance like Cullen's did in twilight" Rebekah stated making Caroline eyes widen. Klaus and Kol looked at each other exactly knowing where the conversation was going. The girls had forced them several times to watched the bloody vampire human love story making them irritate, and question their vampire dignity.

"OHH MYY GODDDDD, we totally will be leading a life like Twilight" Caroline screamed in excitement for which Kol only looked at Klaus with widen expression, he moves his finger on his neck telling Klaus silently that we are die "we will be attending college like a family, making our own group" she grin making Rebekah more excited, the girls were so busy in their excitement conversation that they didn't even notice Klaus and Kol sharing worried looks towards each other

"making every girl jealous, except the fact that there is no human-vampire love story, and no mind reading" Rebekah replied pouted "But soo much funnnnn" She added grinning as she grabbed Caroline hands ignoring Klaus protest, Caroline kissed his cheeks as an apology and let Rebekah pull her towards the door "We are going to shopping" Rebekah added vampire speeding with Caroline outside the mention.

"Is this the part where we both start regretting about this college stuff...?" Kol said as they both watch both the excited blonde leaving the mention

"I think this is the part where we are already regretting about it" Klaus stated making Kol groan

"Save me " Kol said dramatically wrapping his arms around Klaus who just rolled his eyes

* * *

It was late at night when Rebekah and Caroline returned carrying numerous shopping bags with them, they saw the boys sitting in the living room where Elijah was reading the book Caroline gifted him while Kol was playing video games, Klaus raised his eyebrow at them when they entered

"Shopped the entire mall I see" HE joked, Rebekah made a face at him, but he just ignored her and walked towards Caroline taking away bags from her hands and putting them on the couch

"Am I invisible to you...?" Rebekah asked watching Klaus helped Caroline but not her, for which Klaus only chuckled

"Noope, you are very much visible, but I decided not to help you" Klaus stated making the girls roll their eyes at him, Caroline went to help Rebekah with the bags, dropping them near the couch as she sat beside Klaus who immediately wrapped his arms around her rubbing her temple with his fingers slightly, Caroline sign in happiness relaxing herself in his arms. Rebekah sat beside Caroline letting her head drop on Caroline lap who immediately started massaging her temples as well, they sat like that for minutes before Kol voice interrupted the silence

"Opening Mikaleson Massage Parlor are we.?" HE asked looking at them, everyone roll their eyes at him, it was Rebekah who answered him

"Go back to playing the stupid game Kol" Rebekah said

"I only play games when I'm alone with my two boring brother" He explained ignoring his brother looks "now that you girls are here; I'm diverting my attention" he added making the girls smile at how much importance he gave them

"So Elijah did you went to college for our admission...?" Rebekah asked, Elijah looked through his book giving the girls smile

"Yes, I did" he stated "They needed your certificates and earlier college information, but you guys didn't have them except for Caroline" He said looking at Caroline who just nodded "so I might have used some compulsion" HE murmured making Caroline eyes widen, the sibling look at Elijah who was trying not to make any eye contact with Caroline

"It was necessary Caroline, they weren't ready to take admission" Elijah explained trying to make Caroline understand, After few minutes of thinking she let out a sign saying 'fine' making Elijah relax. Klaus tried his best to hide his smile watching how Caroline made Elijah nervous. They knew Caroline enough to know the fact that how bossy she can be.

"I'm going to sleep, tomorrow we are going to start a new life where we have to be 'fake human' who happened to be gorgeous" Rebekah grinned excitement as she made her way upstairs taking away her bags with her. Caroline chuckled at her childish excitement even when she was equally excitement

"I'll go too, I'm tired" She whispered looking at Klaus who just nodded at her. She hugged Kol and Elijah whispering good night as she took her bags and made her way upstairs.

"Girls are excited." Elijah commented making Kol and Klaus look at him

"Don't start" They replied making Elijah smile at them, he stood holding his book in one hand as he watched his brother's reaction towards the girl's excitements.

"All the best for tomorrow Cullen's" He said smirking evilly as he ran using his vampire speed upstairs.

Kol and Klaus looked at the way their brother went, and then looked at each other silently telling each other 'All the best' before making their way upstairs towards their room.

Klaus made his way towards Caroline room, he saw her room door opened like always, it was their thing, Klaus knew that Caroline knew he always visit her at night making sure she was okay, just to calm his worries. He made his way towards the bed and saw her peacefully sleeping underneath the covers. He leaned kissing her forehead and saw her sign from his touch

"Good night love" HE whispered as he turned making his way towards his bedroom and not realizing that Caroline was sleeping with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was early morning when they heard Rebekah knocking on everyone's door yelling its 'show time'. Caroline chuckled at her enthusiasm, she heard Kol cursing Rebekah to back off and soon enough heard his yells when Rebekah drop the bucket of water on him. Caroline heard Kol cursing her more as he tells her to leave him alone so he could have a bath, unless she decided to stay give and him a bath too making made Rebekah gag, Caroline chuckled at the conversation and smiled when she also heard Klaus and Elijah chuckling from their bedroom as if they heard the sibling conversation too.

Later after having bath and getting ready for her first day for college, Caroline made her way downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the kitchen having breakfast, and like always took the seat beside Klaus who smiled at her passing her the coffee and pancakes which she accepted happily. She looked at him and saw him wearing blue long sleeve and jeans making him look younger and so human, she smiled before she could say anything Kol interrupted

"I don't like this clothes" Kol commented making everyone look at him, Caroline looked at him in confusion, she didn't understand why he didn't like his clothes, he was wearing t-shirt and jeans just like Klaus and truth to be told he looked rather handsome

"Shut up Kol" Rebekah commented sipping her coffee "I hate to say this but you rather look handsome" she added making Kol looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Rebekah didn't look at him, so he turned to Caroline who just nodded with a thumps up making him smile. they had breakfast and talked about few things related to the subjects Elijah selected for them already, Caroline mention about how excited she was for history, for which Klaus only snorted saying how much of a good history teacher he was himself which made everyone roll their eyes at him, but chuckled when they heard Caroline murmuring so full of himself. Elijah made sure that they all have same classes together .They had breakfast and soon got ready to leave. Before they could leave they were stop by Elijah, everyone looked at him

"Okay, let's get one thing straight , It's your first day to the college, so as adult who is matured and older than you it's my duty to make few things clear" He stated making everyone look at him with eyebrow raised "Not using vampirism to get your ways, and If I hear one complaint from the principle then you guys have to deal with me, Am I clear" Elijah stated surprising everyone, the girls simply gave him a nod while Klaus only look at his threats as meaningless, Kol started laughing at his threats but his laughter died when he saw Elijah looking at him with an eyebrow raised

"Did I make myself clear...?" he repeated with a deep serious voice

"Yes" Kol choked out and ran away making his ways to the car, followed by Klaus just gave a nod to Elijah, the girls hugged him before following the boys. When they sat inside the car they heard Kol whispered from the first seat

"For the first time I got really scared of Elijah" He whispered making Rebekah and Caroline chuckle. Klaus simply smile before starting the car and making his way towards their college.

It took almost 30 minutes for them to reached the college parking lot, they parked their BMW, they could see people in the parking lot where already looking at their car with opened mouth. Kol turned to look at the girls

"Are you sure for the last time, that this is really what you want...?" He asked for which the girls only nodded. Kol nodded before looking over the parking lot

"It already looks boring to me" He said making the girls roll their eyes at his complains. The girls got out from the car and made their way towards their college while the boys followed them. Rebekah and Caroline smirked when they saw several heads turn in their direction, they could see boys looking at them with mouth open, while the girls were staring at Klaus and Kol. Klaus simply ignored them following his sister and Caroline while Kol simply smiled at every girl who was looking at him making them giggle. Caroline and Rebekah turned to look at him

"Maybe college isn't as bad as I thought" He whispered waving at the girl who passed by him, making Klaus roll his eyes, Rebekah scoff ignoring Kol tactics and went ahead, Caroline linked her arms with Kol making him move towards their classroom before he start harassing all the girls in the hallways. Rebekah stopped as she turned to look at others

"So this is our class, history" she stated, but then looked behind Caroline and Kol with eyebrow raised "She didn't waste any time did she" Rebekah snorted making Kol and Caroline turned to look behind them and Caroline narrow her eyes when she saw that Klaus was left behind and was already talking to a girl, or rather the girl was talking to him, giving him shy smile, Caroline growled making her ways towards them, She heard Kol whispering behind her 'remember your rules darling' ,When Caroline went towards them she heard the girl telling Klaus

"If you need any help, find me I'll help you out" She said smiling shyly at him before Klaus could say anything, Caroline interrupted

"I think he is old enough to help himself out" Caroline stated making the girl look at her, the girl raised her eyebrow and was about to question Caroline, but Caroline grabbed Klaus hand making their way towards Kol and Rebekah who were trying to hide their smile

"Don't start" She snapped at them for which they only shrugged their shoulder. Klaus looked at them

"Maybe you're right Kol, College isn't really that bad" Klaus said making Caroline look at him

"You happen to like the attention you're getting" Caroline rolled her eyes for which Klaus only grinned

"Who guy wouldn't...?" He simply said high fiving Kol who was grinning too, Kol and Rebekah turned making their way towards the class, Caroline saw a girl smiling at Klaus trying to get his attention but Caroline elbowed him in his ribs making him laugh, he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Come on Love, You know they won't hold my attention like you do" He whispered in his ears making her blush, before she could say anything they heard Kol saying

"Don't makeout in the hallways lovebirds, or I'll tell Elijah" He stated making Klaus and Caroline hissed at him for ruining their movements, they heard Rebekah giggle. Klaus simply smiled at Caroline before placing his hand on her back as they made their way inside the Class. They saw everyone looking at the new four additions, the blonde girls simply smiled when they took their seats sitting side by side and the boys sat behind the girls not paying attention to anyone, soon enough the teacher came and introduce himself for the new addition, then he started teaching about world wars, Caroline could hear Klaus murmuring about how he was much better than the history teacher here but stopped himself when he saw Caroline giving him a glare

Even she heard Kol and Rebekah passing comments about the history teacher, but shut themselves when they saw Caroline glaring at them too, Idiots

When the Lecture was over the teacher simply smiled at the new students and made his way out of the class. Rebekah smiled at Caroline and they started talking together leaving Kol and Klaus to sit quietly not knowing what to do. Then soon other teacher come and their lecture for the literature started, followed by other subjects too.

After few hours when their last lecture was over and teacher made her way out, Rebekah turned towards Caroline asking her to go checkout the cafeteria. Kol and Klaus roll their eyes when they heard Rebekah mention something about how Cullen have a special table in twilight. Caroline chuckled standing and following Rebekah out, she heard Kol and Klaus also leaving their seats and following them behind, before Caroline could make her way out she was stop by a guy, who Caroline find rather cute

"Hie" He said nervously as he looked at Caroline, Caroline could see him nervously looking behind her at Kol and Klaus, Caroline couldn't blame him because she knew Klaus must be giving him a glare

"hello" Caroline smiled at him, letting her hand out for him to shake which surprise the guy, he smiled at her

"My name is Joe" He said smiling at Caroline and also giving smile to Rebekah Klaus and Kol, but only Rebekah was the one who returned his smile. "You guys are new here, so I just thought that atleast I should try to introduce myself and make you guys feel welcome" HE stated making Rebekah and Caroline smile at his genuine words. The girls could hear the guys snorting behind them which they ignored

"Thanks, we appreciate it" Rebekah whispered. Joe smiled at them as he said something about going to soccer practice but not before smiling shyly at Caroline and making his way out towards the other side of the hallway.

"well someone got an admirer" Rebekah said elbowing Caroline who just chuckled

"I thought we have cafeteria to check out...?" Klaus said making them look at him, Caroline grinned at his annoyed expression and link her arms with his

"Come on Love, you know they won't hold my attention like you do" Caroline reused his words from earlier using her British accent, she poked his dimples making him smile more. Rebekah and Kol also chuckled at Caroline before turning and moving towards the way Cafeteria was. Klaus and Caroline followed them talking among themselves and being oblivious to the glare they were getting from the girls and boys from the hallways.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_ : _**The end of the first chapter**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it**_


	2. note

Hey this isn't a chapter, but don't worry I'm still writing it :)

This is just a author note saying that I just joined tumblr, so i thought that i should let you know about it,

If you guys have question related to the story you can ask me there

you can ask me anything to be honest

Why i love Caroline..? why i started liking them, or what i think about the TVD or TO storyline :) I'll be ready to answer you guys there, because i have seen people asking me about it in my PM or even in the reviews they ask about my story, so i thought instead of answering you guys in my authors note i should make a Tumblr acc to interact with you guys more, you guys can also help me out with my story, or you can suggest any scenes you want to be put in my story..

( Sheneedsklaus ) This is my tumblr account, :)

Till then see ya lovelies 3 and thank you guys so much supporting me till now


End file.
